vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chandra Nalaar
Summary Chandra Nalaar is a character from Magic: The Gathering. Chandra was born on the Aether-rich plane of Kaladesh, and from a young age proved to be a prodigy in terms of fire magic. However, as practice of such a magic was forbidden, the young pyromancer and her parents were forced to flee their home. The search for the renegades eventually led to their discovery by the obsessive anti-fire mage Dhiren Baral, who killed Chandra's father, imprisoned her mother, and was tasked with executing the child herself. Moments before her demise, the threat to Chandra's life caused her planeswalker spark to ignite, carrying her away from Kaladesh and to the world of Regatha, where she found a new home and honed her skills. Chandra would later become one of the four founding members of the Gatewatch, a group of planeswalkers dedicated to preserving the multiverse from threats such as the Eldrazi and the forces of Nicol Bolas. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Possibly 4-A Name: Chandra Nalaar, the Firebrand, Pyromaster, Fire of Kaladesh, Roaring Flame, Flamecaller Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Female Age: Mid 20s Classification: Human pyromancer, Planeswalker. Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation (Chandra's flames are hot enough to melt solid rock and eliminate large bodies of water), Flight via using her fire to levitate, Dimensional Travel (Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse), Mastery over Red mana, Can summon fire elementals, Immunity to fire and fire-based attacks, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can combat Jace and other enemies well versed in mental assault, with Jace outright admitting that he cant control her mind and even if he could he would not be able to do so for very long) and Existence Erasure (Like all Planeswalkers, she can survive brief exposure to the Blind Eternities, the merest touch of which can annihilate other living beings) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Consistently depicted as comparable to Jace Beleren, who can do this). | Possibly Multi-Solar System level (When utilizing Zendikar's mana leylines, she incinerated Ulamog and Kozilek after they both had their true forms dragged onto the plane. However, it is notable that both of the Titans' physical manifestations were weakened and trapped, at the time) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Sarkhan Vol, Vastly superior to characters who can react to and utilize lightning in combat.) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Country level+ (Can fight and take hits from characters of comparable strength) | Small Country level+ Stamina: High Range: At least hundreds of meters with fire magic. Standard Equipment: Pyromancer's Goggles and Gauntlet. Intelligence: Above Average. She is very intelligent despite her impulsiveness and is good at improvising when put into a tight spot. Weaknesses: Has a fiery temper and is prone to acting impulsively, but has become more disciplined with time. She's also vulnerable to some normal human weaknesses, though usually to a lesser extent. | Can't move while using Zendikar's mana leylines. Feats: *Stripped the air of oxygen in a thirty-foot radius. *Burned down a sizable portion of the Great Western Wood. *After being accepted by the Purifying Fire, she unleashed fire spells that completely consumed the Order of Heliud and shook the very foundations of the temple they were in, causing its cavern ceiling to crack and collapse. *After being massively empowered by Zendikar's mana leylines with the help of Nissa, she incinerated and destroyed two Eldrazi titans. Key: Base | Using Zendikar's Mana Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Magic Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users